Life with you
by I Think You're Beautiful
Summary: Rated M for a reason! A short snippet of Christian and Syed. Hope you enjoy!


A/N - Shower sex! It's just a little snippet of future life for Chryed. I thought we could all so with cheering up. Hope you enjoy. I know I did!

Christian held onto Syed as the water pounded down their bodies. The steam filled the glass with hot air. Syed's back slammed against the cool tiles as he was pushed; heavy breathing could be heard over the harsh splashing of water. A pair of soft lips caressed the flawless, honey toned skin of Syed's neck. He gasped for breath. Christian's hands smoothed down Syed's sides as he pushed himself harder against him, grinding themselves together. Syed shut his eyes, a blissful look of pleasure on his face. The thick, humid air made it hard for them to breathe. Christian pushed the wet, saturated dark locks out of Syed's face to look into his eyes. He gently bit on his lower lip and delved his tongue inside his mouth. The heat in the room was building. Syed felt himself harden more and more as each lingering second passed. He moaned into Christian's wet and probing mouth.

The hot water on their already burning skin only added to the sensitivity of their touches and kisses. Christian tilted Syed's head to the side to grant access to his neck. He planted several kissed just below his ear and hummed against the sensitive skin. His hand slowly trailed lower down Syed's body until it reached its destination; he held onto him loosely. Syed's whole body shuddered and he called out for his lover. Christian moved back up to look at his beautiful boy's deep, brown eyes. His heart failed to work properly, and skipped more than a few beats. As his hand started to slowly move up and down Syed's length, he stared into those endless eyes and lost himself yet again in a pool of smooth, dark brown chocolate. They were so beautiful.

Syed moved his head forward and crushed their lips together, heightening their passion. With his free hand, Christian placed it on the tiles just to the side of Syed's head and sped up his moving hand slightly. He cradled Syed's head to give him the power of being more dominant, and abused Syed's warm mouth with his tongue. He tugged Syed harder as he stroked him, and flicked his thumb over the sensitive head. Syed moaned loudly into Christian's mouth and tried to breathe. Christian moved his lips away slightly to allow him to gasp for breath. He rubbed their noses together and Syed felt himself loose control. He was so close to spilling over. Christian murmured the permission to come into Syed's mouth. He gripped his hands tightly in Christian's hair as he shuddered and released himself in Christian's hand.

Christian pulled them back into the middle of the shower where he washed himself and Syed clean. His hand was gripped tightly in Syed's hair and he held him close with his other hand on his lower back. Syed trailed his tongue down Christian's neck and bit his skin. He sucked hard on his skin whilst nibbling gently. Christian's head tilted up, letting the hot water splash against his face. Their legs were weak and they only managed to stay up by clinging on to one another. Syed looked up at him and smiled that breathtaking smile. Christian laughed quietly. How could Syed be so dirty, yet so innocent? Before he had time to think about it he was once again suffocated by the warm mouth. The water running down their faces got caught up in their kiss, they laughed together allowing more water to spill in.

Syed leant into Christian's body and pushed him back against the steamy glass. He trailed wet kisses down his chest and lowered himself on his knees. Christian's hands rested on Syed's head as he took Christian into his mouth. He sucked slowly and moved his head up and down him. Christian groaned and let his head fall back against the glass. Syed's wet mouth relaxed and he took him in further, so Christian was hitting the back of his throat as he moved. Syed groaned in disappointment as he accidentally let Christian come too early; he was so lost in what he was doing he forgot to stop just before Christian climaxed. He swallowed and moved back up to Christian and apologised. Christian laughed and held him close. He nuzzled his neck and pushed them back under the most powerful part of the shower head. Syed's hair stuck to his face and he tried to shake it off.

Christian's hands ran up over Syed's face and pushed the hair back out of his eyes. He kissed his nose lovingly as he threaded his fingers through the saturated locks. Syed looked even more beautiful when he was completely drenched, Christian couldn't get enough of him.

Syed ran his hands through Christian's hair and played with the front bit he always spent ages perfecting in the mornings. The thought made him smile. He looked up into those sea green eyes. Christian held him closer, kissed his nose and looked into those beautiful eyes that were staring adoringly up at him.

"I love you." He whispered, pressing the softest of kisses to those perfect, flawless lips.

*


End file.
